zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Laser Blade
Kingliger and firsts Technically, Kingliger had laser blades loooong before Bladey...though it doesn't exist in the anime. Should Zoids using them go in alphabetical order, release order, or what? It might be good to have a standard for the weapon articles that way. Pointytilly 05:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Your right, we do need someone to keep them in order. Can't believe I forgot my King Liger. (Zoids Fanatic 10:38, May 19, 2010 (UTC)) Mistake in the article Um, I think we made a mistake. It said the Blade Liger was the first Zoid to use the Blades. Didn't the King Baron and King Liger uses the Blades first? (Zoids Fanatic 00:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) Anyone? (Zoids Fanatic 10:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) No idea, I know next to nothing about models. Most of my info comes from the anime, of which the blade liger is the first. Sylvanelite 11:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Right, but the king was the first in the battle story to use them, the Blady was, I think, the third to use them. (Zoids Fanatic 11:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC)) Anyone have any ideas about this? I don't want to start a new section and get everyone mad. (Zoids Fanatic 15:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Anyone at all? (Zoids Fanatic 02:37, May 29, 2010 (UTC)) *Well legacy refers to the redler's blade as a laser blade, didn't the redler come before the king liger? Then again .... legacy... ZGWolf 16:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) does everyone think that the Command Striker's Zan Breaker is considered a laser blade? VanXFiona 07:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ya, Legacy I wouldn't trust much. Besides, it has a different blade. As for the Command Striker, is it a blade? (Zoids Fanatic 17:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC)) Did anyone notice that the Redler on this wiki says it has a laser blade? Anyway, there's nothing wrong with putting the striker's Zan blade down cuz even if its not a laser blade, it looks enough like one in Fuzors, thus burden of proof would be on showing why it isn't a laser blade, rather than why it is. Slax01 23:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Anyhow, the Redler has Variable Laser Blade. Anyone know whats the variable mean (and saying I'm wrong doesn't count as a answer)? (Zoids Fanatic 00:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) Reddra's isn't listed as a laser blade, Redler's is. Yaaaay, Zoids with mutating stats/weapons :D. Variable might be as in movable, ie it flips out? I dunno. Pointytilly 02:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess. I'd rather figure this out before we add it. (Zoids Fanatic 02:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) More inconsistant Redler blade fun; in Saga/legacy the tail blade is non-laser but in VS 3 Redler's blade is laser. Well I'll be darn. I just translated my version of Battle World, and it turns out that the Redler does have a laser blade. I'll add that in to the article, but I'm not sure if the Redler predates the King Liger, but it'll go first. (Zoids Fanatic 00:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Actually in lagacy the tail blade is refered to as a laser blade and has the laser element... (also why was bloodler removed from the other zoids list?)ZGWolf 01:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Basically, it's a Redler, and the Redler has it's own section. (Zoids Fanatic 01:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) What I meant above was Redler = after Kingliger, since it was the Guylos version come the NJR. The Reddra actually had a slightly different weapons loadout (a lot of OJR Zoids did)—Kingliger, far as I can find, is the first Zoid to actively get described as using laser blades flat out if you go by release dates and/or don't retcon Reddra's blade to laser (though I could be missing something!). Pointytilly 18:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well I'll work that out then. Yay for the King! (Zoids Fanatic 18:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Does anyone know if the blade kong from geno breaker story uses laser blades? If so, it would be one of the first as well. Actually, it kinda wouldn't. I mean, the game takes place between CC and GF, so it wouldn't. Also, it's kinda not a real Zoid. (Zoids Fanatic 22:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Ehh. I'll put it in the "other Zoids" bit. And zoids Fanatic, that logic would mean the cerberus, blits tiger, bloodler, dark poison, death meteor, victory liger, trinity liger, bezerk fury z, and countless other zoids don't exist. also remembet to sign your posts.ZGWolf 22:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I signed. But I mean that it's a video game Zoid. Yes, it exists, but not in the anime/model world. (Zoids Fanatic 23:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) Blitz Haken Ok, before anyone starts, I have a Blitz Haken model, and no where on it's body do I see any sort of blade, I just see claws. (Zoids Fanatic 14:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) Max's Blade liger When does Max get a blade liger in zoid's legacy?ZGWolf 15:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Laser or not Do the Geno Breaker's and Flyscissors X scissors get mentioned? Scissors are blades right? Brastle Tiger had blades as well, small non-laser ones but actual blades. I think Diplogun had "cutters" like molga and deathstinger's too. I'm not sure the Tiger has blades, and no, they don't get mention because their not laser blades, their just blades. (Zoids Fanatic 23:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC)) A lot of the Other Zoids don't have laser blades (the section includes similar weapons), that's why I ask about scissors/cutters. Brastle has heat blades, those small-flippy bits on it's side if you have the model, or the sharp glowing blades if you play Zoids VS 3. Other Zoids This is getting ridiculous. What are Zan smashers and why do they count as laser blades? What is a Blade Kong? Why is the Geno breaker mentioned if its blade is NON laser? Ditto Liger Zero X. Ditto SaberLion. Ditto Blitz Tiger. Ditto Blitz Harken. This is a LASER BLADE page. Not the "oh it has a blade" page. If people don't sort this out among themselves, I will simply start deleting content. Slax01 00:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) You got a point. I mean, this page is kinda getting annoying, giving that if the Zoid has a blade, it goes on this page, even if their not laser. I blame the part at the start or the article saying "and the secondnary weapon of other Zoids. I'm voting for deleting that part, or I might just delete it if decided. And the Blade Kong is a Zoid that appeared in the Geno Story. (Zoids Fanatic 00:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) I vote for keeping the "secondary weapon" part but getting rid of all zoids that don't have A clear laser blade or laser cutter. maybe keep the liger x and blitz tiger as well. so basically no plain blades. is this agreeable? I don't know what to do about the Blade Kong though. I'd say get rid of it till someone here plays geno breaker story and can tell us for sure what its got. ZGWolf 03:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Keep this page? Well then why have the article at all? It's just a weapon system and can be mentioned on the Zoids' respective pages. Because the Laser Blade is a unquie weapon that is very common in the Zoid world, and therefor has a article. Same with the Charged Partical Cannon and Engery Shield. (Zoids Fanatic 00:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Claws are unique weapons, Zan Smashers, gravity cannons, boosters and about a hundred little guns (like linear lasers) are too and they're all seen on seperate Zoids. Their used to be a seperate article for that, but's it no more. Now, when I say unquie, they played a big part in the series, and battlestory. Thier basically the sigutare weapon of Zoids. (Zoids Fanatic 00:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Gravity cannon isn't? Pretty popular with Deadborder. Gatling gun is a certain character's signature weapon, same with Zan Smashers and Sniper rifles. Like I said, their used to be a article for the weapons. And by signture, I mean what the character's are know for. (Zoids Fanatic 00:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Characters or Zoids are known for? What the main character Zoids are known for. (Zoids Fanatic 00:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) I have split this into its own section in order to keep the questions separate. Anyway, the reason this is a page is simply because this page was created with a relatively large amount of info. The other page that had assorted weapons had next to no info, was not edited and was eventually deleted because of this. It has nothing to do with random whims like "oh, this is a signature weapon", because those points basically amount to "because I said so" which is a totally subjective, and hence tyrannical, way of running the wiki. You can see it above, every time Fanatic laid down a rule, it would get contradicted in one sentence, so he would just change the rules to make himself correct. That's no way to run a wiki. Now, that said, I do not like this page. It should contain information specific to the laser blades themselves, and NOT the Zoids that equip them. That constitutes a double-up of information, so it should be on the Zoid's page, not this page. A "history of Laser Blades" is fine. A description of every Zoid that was ever equipped a Laser blade is not. Slax01 00:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, then what do you suggest then? I mean, I'm open for any ideas, and willing to help. (Zoids Fanatic 01:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) I have some ideas, but I can't share them yet, because I have some issues I need to work out (notably navigation). Once that's sorted, you'll see a forum topic or sandbox entry, etc. Should be sometime this weekend, provided I can get the code right XD Slax01 01:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. For once I just want to say I was a help. (Zoids Fanatic 01:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC)) Storm Sworder? Ok, I have noticed on the Storm Sworder page, it never states that the Zoid uses laser blades. Um, where did the Storm Sworder come in if it didn't have laser blades, or is this another article mistake? Note: In no way at all am I trying to bash the Storm Sworder, I just want to know. (Zoids Fanatic 20:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC)) quote from article: "Its primary weapons are a trio of energised blades that are capable of cutting through most types of Zoid armour" on this page the line between energy blade, laser blade, and pointy thing are very blurry. ZGWolf 21:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I guess this is another reason why this page needs clean up. (Zoids Fanatic 21:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC))